ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Moova
Mary Moova is a villain in Ben 10 (Earth-RE15). She was a ordinary Earth cow until the malfunctiong Omnitrix, damaged due to having to abort the Ultimate Alien upgrade, accidently affected her and hyper-evolved her into a humanoid form, giving her a desire to wipe out humanity and populate the Earth with evolved cows like her. Appearance Prior to being evolved, Mary Moova was a ordinary Holstein Friesian cow. After first receiving evolution, Mary Moova became a rhino-like creature that was significantly taller and more muscular than her unevolved form. Her hooves became more like a dog's paws, and she retained her horns and tail. Her third form, acquired after ramming into Omnitrix in order to acquire more energy, was a smaller Triceratops-like creature. Her tail was lost during this evolution, and her horns grew larger and sharper. Her head was significantly less slanted and more like a cow's. After acquiring more evolutionary energy, Mary Moova evolved into a small, bloated, hairless lemur-like creature. Her skin was white with black patches, her head was more bovine and less primate-like, and she developed three fingered hands. She retained her horns from her previous form and her udder began to recede into her body. Her fifth and penultimate form was a gorilla-like creature. This form resembled a extremely obese gorilla with a significantly hunched stance. Her snout was considerably more like a cow's, and her udder was significantly larger, nearly completely covering her stomach. She gained hair on the sides of her head, and her horns became shorter. Mary Moova's final form is a extremely obese human-like creature. She retains the horns from her previous form, which are now straighter and longer, and her wild, uncut grey hair now covers her scalp. Her hands now have five fingers whilst her feet retain a hoof-like form. The black patches on her skin are smaller than before, and her udder has completely receded into her enormous stomach, with only the nipples protruding outwards. Her nose is more like a cow's snout, and her arms are considerable thicker and wider than a human's. Unlike in her previous form, she wears clothes - a pair of jeans, which are significantly strained from her large size, and a simple cow print shirt. Personality Mary Moova has the personality of a stereotypical over-the-top cartoon supervillain, frequently stopping in battle to laugh evilly and being obsessed with various deadly traps meant to kill Ben. History She was born roughly five years before the events of Ben 10 (Earth-RE15) and lived on a farm owned by Thomas Nigel. Power and Abilities Mary Moova possesses enhanced strength, being able to lift several times her own weight and break through various resilient materials with ease. Her strength allows her to use anything heavy as a weapon, from boulders she can throw several feet away to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. Mary Moova is immensely durable, able to shrug off repeated attacks from a fully grown Humungosaur. Mary Moova is extremely heavy, weighing too much for a ungrown Humungousaur to lift for long. In spite of her large stature and heavy weight, Mary Moova is shown to be quite fast and agile. Mary Moova is able to produce acidic milk from the udder located on her stomach, which she can squeeze out to use a projectile to blind her enemies while she escapes. Mary Moova is much smarter than she seems, being able to build and maintain highly advanced technology. Mary Moova can use her horns as weapons. Weaknesses Mary Moova's tall height and obesity can put her at a disadvantage, as her stature makes using delicate technology, or moving through areas designed for smaller species difficult. Her immense size also makes her an easy target for enemy attacks. Category:Villains Category:Ben 10 (Earth-RE15) Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Female Villains